


line without a hook

by sunflowerwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minor Angst, Not necessarily a happy ending, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, clueless aphmau, if this awakens the gays a sequel will be made, it's my breakdown and i get to choose the coping mechanism, line without a hook, listen zoey is in love with aphmau i don't make the rules, ricky montgomery - Freeform, zoey is in love with her, zoeymau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: aphmau shines in zoey's eyes, but zoey is nothing compared to her. sometimes she wonders why she even bothers.
Relationships: Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau/Zoey, zoey/aphmau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	line without a hook

**Author's Note:**

> "Line Without a Hook" by Ricky Montgomery!

_ Zoey wished Aphmau would look at her like that outside the purple house. Even though she cradles her sons, cooks all her food, keeps her house clean, she feels like she only exists at home. When it is just  _ ~~_ their _ ~~ _ Aphamu’s family at the table, Zoey glows in Aphmau’s eyes. She’s gorgeous, talented, incredible, glowing in Aphmau’s eyes, ears flushed at her touch. But Aphmau leaves to tend to the village, to other villages, and Zoey remembers that she is only a pond to Aphmau’s ocean. She has Garroth, Laurence, the whole world.  _ ~~_ Zoey only has her. _ ~~ _ But how could she ever bother Aphmau with her troubles? _

~~ I’m going to bring her back, Dante. Today is the day. I know it. ~~

_ Aphmau dances, her eyes sparkling in the glow of the woven fairy lights. Zoey can only watch with Levin in her lap, his hands grabbing for a light he can never reach.  _ ~~_ Zoey knows that hunger far too well. _ ~~ _ Some  _ ~~_ long buried _ ~~ _ part of her seethes watching Garroth approach her, and how Aphmau’s eyes turn to him, a smile painting her face. The wind pounds at her back, causing Aphmau’s hair to blow in her face. And again, Zoey can only watch as Garroth sweetly brushes her hair out her eyes, the pair sharing eye contact for far too long. She longs to be laughing with Aphmau, to be an equal in her light. The day after, Zoey asks if Aphmau  _ ~~_ likes loves  _ ~~ _ is interested in Garroth, to try and quell the thing in her stomach. When Aphmau asks why Zoey wants to know, she backtracks, stumbles, and makes up some lie. Maybe tomorrow, she’ll tell the truth.  _

~~ Zoey, you said that yesterday. And the day before that.  ~~

_ Aphmau had brought home another son. Her heart is so big,  _ ~~_ and yet there is no room for Zoey in it. _ ~~ _ A little ghost boy, with wide clear eyes that seem to see into her soul. Zoey is more than happy to care for another child, more little hands to fill the void she created due to her own foolishness. One dark night, Zoey finds Malachi thrashing in his bed, a nightmare terrorizing his small body. As she attempts to comfort  _ ~~_ her son  _ ~~ _ him, he accidentally strikes her, his ghostly hand grabbing her face.  _

**Aphmau, and** ~~**their** ~~ **her sons, standing in a field, laughing. Zoey goes to walk towards** ~~**her family** ~~ **them, but something has rooted her to the ground. She turns to Aphmau, to beg her to help her, to free her,** ~~**to love her** ~~ **~~,~~ but they are getting farther and farther away. Zoey screams and screams, but eventually ** **her** **the boys and Aphmau disappear. Zoey doesn’t know how long she spends stuck in that field, the grass growing taller around her, flowers sprouting and wilting at her feet. Levin and Malachi finally return to the field, and Zoey forces her raw throat to scream their names, but they are not the young boys they were when they left. They are grown, and Zoey missed it all. She missed their entire lives, and now they are two strangers, standing side by side, sharing in their secret lives. Aphmau is nowhere to be found.**

_ When Zoey finally comes to, Malachi is sobbing in her arms, apologizing, begging her not to send him back, it was an accident! Zoey presses Malachi close to her heart, thanking Irene that it was only a vision, that  _ ~~_ her son _ ~~ _ he is safe, still young in her arms. His broken sobs ring throughout the house, drawing Levin and Aphmau to the floor where Zoey cradles him. Levin pushes toys to Malachi, offering comfort in only a way a toddler can. Aphmau rushes in, her sword drawn, eyes blazing. When she sees  _ ~~_ their _ ~~ _ her boys on the ground, she wastes no time in reaching her arms out to Malachi. When she sees that Malachi is too distraught to separate himself from Zoey, she only scoops Levin up, and hugs Zoey, sandwiching the boys in between them. Aphmau and Zoey both reassure Malachi that they knew it was a mistake, that Malachi is staying right there. They’re not letting Malachi go anywhere. Everyone loves him too much. Zoey lets herself melt into the hug, and pretend in that moment that they are a proper family. Just for this moment, Zoey has everything she wants. _

~~ Dante, I know it’s today. I’ve finally figured out the secret. ~~

Zoey shakingly sets up the ritual, her resolve set. She is going to bring her sons mother back, her lord, her-

Is it worth it? 

The question pops into her mind, unbidden, unwanted. 

Is it worth it?

Her doubts speak their mind in her son's voice, watching over her as she works.

Tell me, is it worth it?

Of course it’s worth it. Everyone misses Aphmau, and everyone else with her. Phoenix Drop has decayed in her absence, despite everyone’s hardest efforts.

Zoey doesn’t admit that she needs Aphmau, that she’s a wreck without her. That her life was so much better with Aphmau in it, that she needs Aphmau, needs her like the trees need the sun.

Her son reminds her that she’s nothing compared to Aphmau. Aphmau is a lord, a lady, and Zoey is just Zoey. A line without a hook.

But Zoey doesn’t listen to him. 

Ripping the hole in the realm barrier feels like breaking all of her bones over and over again. But she pushes through, swims against the tide of natural order of things. She doesn’t need immortality, to live anymore lives. 

There she is.

Aphmau looks the same as she did those 15 years ago, when Zoey fell in love with her. 

She ushers everyone through, not even bothering to see who she’s taking back. They can deal with that when they’re home. When they’re home. Zoey has never considered anywhere home before Aphmau’s light, but now she would (and has) give her life for it.

Zoey finally has Aphmau in her arms again. 15 years of heartbreak, of keeping her memory alive, she finally has her. She is too afraid to let go, too afraid to lose her again. Aphmau hugs her back, and they just hold each other tight, everything restored in her heart. 

It’s going to be hard, but Zoey can work from here. She has her family back, and that’s all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's 2020 and i'm writing zoeymau fics. that's just my quarantine mood 


End file.
